1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to connectors for connecting computing devices. In particular, embodiments of this invention encompass a connector for coupling a handheld computer to an accessory device using anyone of at least two connector styles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers may be coupled to peripheral or accessory devices to enhance their abilities and functions. Typical accessory devices for handheld computers include communication cradles or docking stations, battery chargers, Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices, and modems. Generally, these devices are adapted to mate with the handheld computer using either wiping style connectors or pogo style connectors.
Accessory devices that employ a wiping style connector have a number of spring-biased contacts that are spaced apart and parallel to one another. The plurality of spring-biased contacts are then positioned on the accessory device to contact and wipe across a corresponding mating surface of the handheld computer. The handheld computer may then be positioned to slide across a surface of the accessory device containing the wiping style connector in order to establish electrical contact. Typically, the wiping style connectors are contained on a surface of the accessory device that is adapted to be retained against the handheld computer. Examples of such accessory devices include communication cradles or docking stations which position the wiping style connector parallel to a face of the handheld computer that retains the corresponding contact surface. A specific example of a handheld computer that is adapted to mate with an accessory device in this manner is the Palm III.TM. organizer, manufactured by the 3Com Corp.
Other accessory devices employ pogo style connectors which secure mechanically to the handheld computer while providing a plurality of pogo pins to establish electrical contact with the handheld computer. The pins are biased and protrude normally to contact the contact surface of the handheld computer. Pogo pin connectors are sometimes used with smaller accessory devices which plug into an output port of the handheld computer, typically at or near a bottom edge of the handheld computer.
Until now, handheld computers were adapted to connect with accessory devices having either one or the other type of connector. This limited handheld computers and accessory devices to incorporating a particular connector type or architecture. Consequently, accessory devices were designed around the type of connector being employed, rather than the type of connector best suited for the particular device.
Therefore, there is a need for a connector that enables the handheld computer to mate with either wiping style or pogo style connectors on an accessory device.